Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the newspapers here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Super24daisy! Congratulations! Featured Article of the Week Go here to vote! This week The Treetop Fort (also known as the Treehouse or the Treehouse Fort) was added on May 16, 2008 during the Medieval Party. It was shut down on 25th May 2008. To access this room, go to the Forest, then attempt to climb up the stairs on the tree to the left. You will then be in this room. Click on the thumbnail picture on the right to get a better view of what it looks like. Read more... Club Penguin Events *The new igloo catalog is out. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (51) * Cheats and Glitches (35) * Music * Silly Ideas * Top Agent Announcements *Please use strong passwords, escpecially if you're an admin. [User:Chlorine has hacked Sockpuppet's account, so this why we're reminding you. I did have a strong pass, but I've made it even stronger now. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:51, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *Abominable46's blog needs more hits. please go Here to view it. * A big note: Bureaucrats are not automatically the next Webmaster. It could be anyone I deem worthy, from Administrators to IP Addresses. I'm not quitting anytime soon. This is just a notice since there are some new Bureaucrats. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *We will need one more bureaucrat, and I can't decide between Mr-person777 and Dancing Penguin. Thus, I will flip a coin. Heads, Mr-person. Tails, Dancing Penguin. :-After I typed that sentence, I went and literally flipped a coin. I chose a quarter, and it landed on Heads. Mrperson777, you win! Dancing Penguin, I can't forget you. I'm thinking about promoting you on Project:Top Agent... Platinum, anyone? Administratorship? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *Check out the new template!!!! *Freeloh has become a sysop! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 21:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC) *121penguin99 and Barkjon have also started a CPW newspaper. See Club Penguin Wiki:Newspaper Directory. *Brodoc is starting a club penguin wiki newspaper! Help if you can, to help go to User:Brodoc/Newspaper! Thanks!--Brodoc :-) 05:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Barkjon will not be on most of September 2 and September 3rd.-- Barkjon 18:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *The Nintendo DS Wiki has successfully been adopted by User:Yowuza. Help there if you can. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *For all you Phineas and Ferb Fans! Help us at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki!!! I know you people! Super daisy! Turtleshroom! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 04:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Please, Listen to this song. Its for 9/11. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki *Portuguese CP Wiki See also * Disney's Wiki * Wikia Spotlight Picture of the day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives {| style="margin-top: 5px;" Current Pin *The Current Pin is at the Dock. It is a magnifying glass. *There is a bonus pin at the Stage. It is a ruby. Current Free Items *Click on the envelope on the top left corner of your screen to view a post card about the new Penguin Mail feature! On the post card you can get a free blue mailbag! *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help